The invention relates to a connection element made from a composite material with crossing carbon fibres for a glued connection between rods lying at an angle to each other, in which the rods are connected together by the connection element.
In known connection elements of this type two opposite edges run at an angle which corresponds to the angle between the rods to be connected. These edges are curved according to the diameter of the rods. The rods are connected together such that the two curved portions of the connection engage in each case over one of the rods and are glued thereto. The web which is located between the two curved portions runs tangentially to the outer periphery of the two rods connected by the connection element (U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,458, DE-39 31 478 C1). Reference is also made to copending U.S. Ser. No. 08/021,317 filed on 23 Feb. 1993 by the same inventor now U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,729.
With frameworks difficulties may arise with these known connections if there are a plurality of rods at junction point, for example transverse and/or diagonal rods, to be connected to a continuous strut, particularly in the case of three-dimensional frameworks.
With frameworks made of metal it is known to weld the transverse and/or diagonal rods to the struts flush with the struts. It is also known to weld axially parallel junction plates to the struts to which the transverse and/or diagonal rods are connected. Both connection possibilities are dispensed with in designs made from fibre reinforced plastics, since the glued connections to be used here do not give the necessary solidity and/or rigidity.
The aim of the invention is a connection element with which in frameworks made from thin-walled rods made of composite materials with carbon fibres (CFK), the connection of transverse and/or diagonal rods to the rods forming the struts can be easily achieved.
The aim is achieved according to the invention by a connection element with the features of patent claim 1. A preferred refinement is the subject of patent claim 2.
A further aim of the invention is a device for manufacturing these connection elements and a method of manufacturing the connection elements with the aid of these devices, and also the embodiment of rods which are to be connected to rods forming the struts via the connection element.
These devices for manufacturing connection elements according to the invention, methods of manufacturing connection elements with these devices, and further the embodiment of the rods to be connected, are the subject of the dependent claims.